Software upgrade refers to a process of modifying a program or adding new functions and features to a program after software release and releasing the modification or addition in the form of patches, to solve problems caused by design defects, incomplete functions of the program or other reasons during software programming of a software developer. Generally, an update process of these patches or new versions is called a software grade.
Software updates are generally implemented to better satisfy user demands and prevent intrusion of viruses. Software updates include system updates, application updates and so on. An application update involves downloading and installing the latest version of application software. The application software generally alerts a user when newer versions of the software become available and introduce the functions of the new versions to the user. For example, client software updates are one category of application software updates. The performance and interaction of some client software are rather complex and also have customized and diverse characteristics. Therefore, the size of the client software increasingly grows. Taking client software of a massive multiplayer online game as an example, the file size of the client software may reach 1G or even above 10G bytes.
In the implementation of the present application, the inventor finds that: after a new version of software is released each time, users need to download the new version of software from a server, which takes a lot of download time, so that the users need to wait a long time and the normal use of the software is interrupted.